Personal Feelings
by Dark Night's Spirits
Summary: Gingka and Masamune was sharing a room. What happen when the two share there personal feelings to each other? One-shot GingkaXMasamune Warning Yaoi hardly ;  don't like don't read...XD


_ ** PERSONAL FEELINGS**_

_Masamune sighed as he looked at the flame headed boy who was lying on the bed reading a comic book. It was afternoon and all of their friends were at their own room. But he was tugged with Gingka in a room because there was no extra room in the hotel which WBBA booked for them. Now he was happy or a bit sad. He was happy because he liked Gingka very much since he first met him. His everything made him fall in love with him. He wanted to spend his moments alone with him. And he was sad because he couldn't tell him that. Cause it was probably hard to tell someone about personal feelings. He was shaking with desire. He sighed again to look at his lover who was still reading a book. He turned his gaze from him and began to watch the beautiful sunset. Gingka looked at him in a quizzically and said "Masamune, what happened? __Why are you sighing like again and again?"_

_Masamune stopped sighing "It's nothing Gingka?"_

**_With Gingka~_**

_"Oh! man it was realy hard to say him that. Ah! man what can I do now?" - Gingka thought in his mind and also sighed like Masamune. He also like Masamune a lot, not only as a good friend; also for his beyblade spirit, his cuteness, annoyance, and also for his apeal_

_But it was probably hard for him to tell that to the black spiky haired boy. Whenever he thought about him; a hott feelings covered his mind. Gingka heaved a sigh and rested his eyes on the comic book._

_Masamune came to the bed sat on it sighing. That makes Gingka closed his book and looked over the boy who was still sighing sighing sighing and sighing..._

_"Masamune tell me what's your problem? Why are you sighing like that? Its so much irritated me?"- Gingka said in a irritated tone that makes Masamune snapped out of his mind._

_"Oh! really, then why are you also sighing? hu! Is it not irritating me?"- He said with his glared eyes as he jumped out the bed._

_"Oh! really, then who started it first?"- Gingka said as he plopped out of the bed and walked towards the spiky haired boy._

_"So, you wanna battle with me, hu? - Masamune said as moved towards the flame head._

_"Oh, yea! I wanna battle with you brat." - Gingka said with a sharp glare._

_"What did you say?" - Masamune cried out. "Hhh! That you here?"- Gingka said as he crossed his arms over his chest. And as usually they were urging together. And at the moment the two felt how close their faces are that their noses are touched. The two blushing furiously and their urging was stopped._

_"Ahh! I'm tired." - Gingka said as he laid on the bed and heaved a sigh of relief._

_"Ahh! Me too." - Masamune said as he stretched his arms in the air and laid beside the Pegasus holder._

_"So...ummmm...G-Gingka why we are sighing?" - Masamune teased a stupid question._

_"Umm...w-well I think because of our personal feelings Masamune." - Gingka sturtted and blushed hard, realizing what he just say._

_"Ow! hey, wait WHAT?" - Masamune snapped out that makes more blushing._

_"Our personal feelings! Gingka what did you know that…." - Masamune thought in his mind. A faint blush dusted on his cheeks. Then he rolled over to Gingka's side and looked over him. When their eyes met Gingka blushed and turned his gaze from him. Masamune just smiled and grabbed his jaw make his face more closer to him._

_"What happened hu?" - He said in a soft tone that makes him more blushing. Masamune leaned in and feeling his warm sented breath. Gingka's widen golden brown eyes are soften. He leand up just makes Masamune kissed his soft lips. He wrapped his arms around his rival's neck and brushes his nose againsed his making his lips more and more closer in order to tease him._

_"Nothing! I sighed cause of my feelings, and I think you are right." - Gingka whispered. Masamune blushed a bit and leaned in, crushing their lips together. They both felt the sparks fly. Gingka brocks the kiss and also dominated his lover's mouth. Masamune moaned softly enjoying the deeper kiss. After a few minutes pass they pulled off. Both became breathy. And started to stare into each others eyes._

_"I love you Masamune so much." - Gingka whispered in his ear and nipped it. Masamune smiled with satisfaction and leaned into his ear._

_"I love you the most." - He teased and the two laughing together._

_Gingka liked away the saliva from the unicorn's holder kissed his jaw and started to suck on his neck. Masamune hummed in pleasure and stroked his flame hair._

_Knock! Knock!_

_Gingka pushed Masamune from him and sat up. Masamune did the same._

_"Come in." - Gingka said and looked at the door._

_"Hey! have you guys forgotten that we are going to meet the Chinese Representative Team in the evening? hu!" - Madoka said in an irritated tone._

_"Please hurry up. We are already late. Ok!" - She said closing the door. As she left the two walked towards them wrapping their arms on their slim mid-section._

_"Well...aa...continuing later." - The two said together and laughed._

_"Our everything even our feelings are same, right!" - Masamune said with a smile._

_"Yeah! you are right!" - Gingka said smiling._

_And that evening they know about their personal feelings and in the night the two continued their unfinished activity..._

**_Sorry, it was kinda long and boring;P... I hope you guys like it...Please! Please! review and no flames thank you..._**

**_yours truly moon;)_**


End file.
